micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Federation of Westland
|- | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | ---- |- | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | Motto Free Nation, Fair Nation! ---- |- ! Location | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | Former Kaliningrad Oblast |- ! Capital city | Калининград/Konigsberg Исторический Капитолий район (Kaliningrad/Konigsberg Historical Capitol City) |- ! Largest city | Калининград/Konigsberg Исторический Капитолий район (Kaliningrad/Konigsberg Historical Capitol City) |- ! Official language(s) | Russian (Official), German (Official), Polish, |- ! Official religion(s) | Orthodox |- ! Short name | Эападземля (Westland) |- ! Demonym | Westlandic |- ! Government | Duma headed by a President |- ! - President | Allin Dyck |- ! - Legislature type | National Council |- ! Established |- ! Population | Registered Citizens 35, estimated 900,000 unregistered residents | |- ! Density | Not calculated |- ! Currency | Westlandic Rubles |- ! Time zone | Eastern European Time (EET) UTC+02:00) |- ! |} Westland (Pусский: Эападземля), officially the Federation of Westland is a federal-type government, with a low power 20 seat Duma. Located in Northern Europe in the former Kaliningrad oblast, it is often called "the fourth baltic state" by micronationalists. It is predominantly Russian, with Polish and German minorities. And holding its Russian Heritage very close, retaining culture and traditions. It is also the 162 most populous nation just ahead of Dijibouti and behind Swaziland (counting unregistered residents) and one of the least populous if only registered citizens are counted. Military Main page Currently the military of The Federation of Westland is mostly an un-organized militia designated to protect the nation with one organized spetsnaz group meant to support the militia. Currently reforms organized by the Duma are under Presidential review before being made official. These reforms will attempt to create a more organized military with multiple branches including a new concept of a specialised branch meant to find citizens and supporters of Westland. The military in Westland is considered a high priority as over the years Westland has made many enemies and it's current status as a "seperatist nation" may spark conflict with Russia in the future despite Westlandic hopes of continued friendship while retaining independance, despite lack of funds for military weaponry, vehicles, and installations standard issue uniforms have been created as well as vehicles that have been cleared for use and land designated for military development. Armor Naval Aircraft Politics Governance According to the current constitution of the Federation of Westland (which is very similar to the Russian Constitution with a few changes), the country is a Federal-type President headed Duma (meant to keep the almost full power president in check), The Duma can over-ride a Presidential Decision if it is deemed harmful. The country has multiple local political parties which have seats in the Duma. Foreign relations The Federation of Westland has been working for peaceful independance from the Russian Federation, seeking better relations with the West while still retaining its Russian culture, it is only officially recognised by other micronations and has un-offical/un-recognized ambassadors from 2 UN member states (The US, and Russian Federation) Economy The Westlandic economy is mostly agricultural, with some industry in towns and cities. Tourism is a source of income.) is also one of the more successful registered corperations in Westland. Demographics The population is largely Russian with more than 80% of the population being ethnically Russian, there are also Polish and German minorities in the rural areas. Culture Having strong ethnic ties to Russia the population retains much of the same culture and traditions as Russia. Sports Football The Federation of Westland has an assosiation football team that rarely plays against other nations but occasionally playing against local teams. Baseball Baseball is one sport that Westland doesn't share with Russia as much as the West, baseball is one of the more popular sports after being introduced to the region in the late 80's carrying on into Westland. Offroad racing/stock car racing Another sport mostly taken from the west, stock car racing and offroad racing are both popular with a good environment for driving. ''' Category:Micronations Category:Federation Category:Russian-speaking regions